Prova de Amor
by annachanbl
Summary: Shun começa a duvidar do amor de Hyoga que sempre o abandona para voltar para a Siberia. Seria o russo capaz de abandonar sua terra natal e suas memorias para provar seu amor por Shun? YaoiLime - Completo!
1. Capítulo 1

**Prova de Amor**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era madrugada no Japão. Dentro da enorme mansão que se destacava dentre as outras casas do bairro, se encontrava um garoto próximo de seus 14 anos. Os grandes olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam se destacando no rosto pálido e belo. Fitava uma rosa branca que estava num pequeno copo com água na mesinha ao lado da cama.

Shun se revirava, não conseguia mais dormir, passou a mão no travesseiro que estava ao seu lado e no colchão. Frios.

Naquela noite Shun já tinha se preparado para dormir quando Hyoga entrou silenciosamente em seu quarto trancando a porta por trás de si para só então se jogar na cama ao lado dele. Os dois já estavam juntos há meses, mas mantinham o relacionamento em segredo.

- Já vai dormir? – perguntou Hyoga sorrindo.

- Claro que não, eu estava esperando você... – Shun aproximou o rosto para beij�-lo, mas o loiro recuou ainda sorrindo.

- Espera, olha o que eu trouxe pra você! – Hyoga mostrou uma rosa branca que estava segurando, Shun não havia percebido a flor em suas mãos e ficou surpreso ao vê-la.

- Eu adoro rosas brancas! – o garoto sorria ao peg�-la entre os finos dedos.

- Eu sei... Por isso peguei. Se bem que não entendo como você pode gostar justo de rosas brancas quando foi uma dessas que quase te matou.

- Elas não deixam de ser lindas por causa disso... – Shun rodava a flor entre os dedos tomando cuidado para não tocar nos espinhos. Colocou-a no copo de água que sempre deixava perto de sua cama e se voltou para Hyoga beijando os lábios tão quentes do guerreiro do gelo.

- Ah, mais uma coisa... – Hyoga falou enquanto beijava o namorado. - Eu vou voltar pra casa hoje.

Shun não disse nada, parou o beijo e abaixou o rosto.

- Eu sei que você não gosta quando eu...

- Não, ta tudo bem. – Shun interrompeu o outro tentando manter um sorriso convincente no rosto. – Você tem que ir... Então, vamos aproveitar hoje à noite!

Quase uma hora de passou, os dois permaneceram acordados se beijando e se acariciando. Os dois sussurravam tentando não fazer barulho, ou pelo menos tentando fazer menos barulho do que já tinham feito!

- Hyoga... Por que não fica aqui no Japão? – Shun estava deitado de lado, um braço dobrado debaixo da cabeça e metade do corpo coberto com um lençol branco.

- Já falamos sobre isso. – Hyoga estava com os olhos fechados e o rosto ainda suado, estava também de lado, deitado de frente para o namorado.

- Você só me disse que lá é a sua casa.

- E não é motivo suficiente? Eu não moro aqui e sim lá.

- Mas você pode muito bem vir pra cá e ficar aqui comigo.

Hyoga não respondeu, virou-se para o outro lado dando as costas para Shun.

- Não vai me responder?

- Já esta tarde, depois a gente conversa.

- Você sempre diz isso...

- Já disse que agora não. Estou com sono.

- Esta com sono para conversar comigo, mas não para pegar um avião e viajar a essa hora da noite!

Shun tinha o tom de voz aborrecido, virou-se também para o outro lado da cama e se cobriu até o pescoço fechando os olhos. Passados alguns segundos ele sentiu Hyoga se sentar ao seu lado e dizer com a voz baixa:

- Eu volto no final de semana.

Shun sentiu o peso na cama diminuir, Hyoga havia se levantado. Quase no mesmo instante ouviu a porta de seu quarto abrir e se fechar novamente. Ele se encolheu mais no lençol sem abrir os olhos em momento algum.

As horas passaram e a manhã chegou, Shun havia dormido muito mal aquela noite, uma pequena parte dentro dele se sentia mal por ter deixado Hyoga ir embora sem ter se desculpado com ele, mas uma parte maior achava que ele não tinha que se desculpar, ele não tinha feito nada de mais. Se Hyoga pelo menos fosse menos frio, se desse mais atenção aos sentimentos dele... O fim de semana estava longe, ainda era terça-feira e Hyoga tinha voltado há apenas três dias e já tinha ido embora novamente. Shun não conseguia entender por que ele estava sempre tão ausente, não conseguia, ou não queria entender por que a Sibéria era tão importante assim...

Estava numa das várias salas da mansão, chovia forte aquela manhã e só se ouviam os grossos pingos de água batendo contra os vidros nas janelas. Ele estava novamente sozinho. Todos os seus amigos tinham ido para algum lugar. Shiryu tinha convidado Seiya para passar um tempo na sua casa na China, Ikki como sempre sumia sem dar pistas de onde estava e Saori agora estava morando no Santuário e passava muito pouco tempo no Japão e por causa disso ela tinha despedido muitos dos empregados deixando a mansão mais deserta ainda. Shun estava deitado num dos sofás, a cabeça apoiada numa almofada. Seu pensamento voava... Pensava em qual restaurante iria pedir comida, pensava em como estava precisando de casacos e o que estaria passando aquele dia no cinema. Tentava a todo custo pensar em coisas que não o fizessem lembrar de Hyoga, mas não conseguia... Queria estar com ele e não conseguia enganar a si mesmo, mas não agüentava mais ser tratado daquele jeito.

- Parece que ele nem liga pra como eu me sinto... – Shun se pegou falando consigo mesmo.

Já era fim da tarde de sexta feira, ainda chovia bastante e sem previsão para parar. Shun estava no quarto sentado em sua cama com a coberta pendurada nos ombros abraçando o próprio corpo para tentar se esquentar. Estava com a TV ligada, mas não prestava muita atenção no programa de variedades que passava. Ficou aquele dia todo com os olhos na televisão, a chuva não deixava nem ele sair para o jardim ou dar uma volta. Levantou da cama e foi até a porta da pequena varanda que tinha em seu quarto, vestia um casaco fechado de moleton vinho e calça também de moleton de um tom acinzentado como o céu daquele dia. Não a abriu, pois sabia que se o fizesse molharia completamente o piso do quarto, ficou apenas olhando o jardim molhado e os pingos machucando sem dó as belas flores que ele tanto gostava de apreciar e algumas que ele mesmo havia plantado.

A varanda daquele quarto dava vista para uma das laterais da mansão. Era lá que ficava a pista de pouso dos jatos de Saori e mais afastado, quase perto dos fundos da casa havia um grande campo de futebol que era muito utilizado quando Seiya estava por perto. Além do campo começava a imensa floresta que começou a ser plantada há anos atrás quando Mitsumassa Kido comprara a mansão. Exatamente no meio dela havia um pequeno lugar livre de árvores onde ficava uma fonte que jorrava a água cristalina que vinha do lago artificial que se situava mais ao final da floresta. Era lá onde Shun gostava de ficar quando estava sozinho na casa, um pequeno lugar bonito e silencioso que parecia ser só seu. Ele achava que ninguém mais conhecia aquela fonte, afinal ele nunca tinha visto alguém se adentrar tanto na floresta.

Shun se lembrava que tinha comentado sobre esse lugar com Hyoga uma vez e prometeu que um dia o levaria até l�, mas provavelmente ele já tinha se esquecido completamente disso.

- Ele disse que voltaria no fim de semana... – Shun se pegou novamente falando sozinho. Já estava se acostumando com isso, era melhor falar consigo mesmo do que não falar. Fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça negativamente e desceu para o andar de baixo. Não podia andar no jardim, mas pelo menos ele podia dar uma volta pela própria casa. No meio da escadaria que levava ao primeiro andar ele ouve a campainha tocar insistentemente.

-Esses empregados são pagos para não fazer nada o dia inteiro! Nem pra atender a porta! – pensou a rapaz enquanto se dirigia o mais rápido possível ate a porta principal.

Abriu apenas um pouco para ver quem estava do lado de fora e se espantou ao ver Hyoga completamente encharcado por causa da chuva. O loiro entrou com pressa molhando o piso da sala.

- Que tempo heim? – Hyoga passava as mãos pelos cabelos tirando o excesso de água acumulado neles. – Eu queria te dar um abraço, mas não quero te molhar e pelo visto você está com frio.

- Tudo bem. – Shun fechou a porta com um pouco de dificuldade, pois o vento a estava puxando. Virou-se para Hyoga dando-lhe um sorriso pouco entusiasmado. – Como foi de viagem?

- Bem, tirando a chuva... Ei... Posso te dar um beijo pelo menos?

- Hum... Claro...

Hyoga se aproximou e se inclinou um pouco para alcançar os lábios de Shun, o beijo de inicio foi simples, mas isso foi até Hyoga levar uma das mãos até a nuca de Shun enquanto invadia sua boca com a língua. Os corpos se juntaram quando Hyoga envolveu a cintura de Shun com os braços, o garoto parecia não ligar para o corpo molhado do outro e também o abraçou com força aumentando a intensidade do beijo. Todo o rancor que Shun sentira durante aqueles dias sumiu de repente e ele só pensava em como era maravilhoso estar ali nos braços do homem que ele mais amava no mundo.

- Desculpa, acho que me exaltei... – Hyoga sorria passando a mão pelo rosto de Shun numa tentativa frustrada de sec�-lo. Shun também sorriu e segurou as mãos de Hyoga entre as suas.

- Bem, acho que vamos precisar de um banho bem quente agora, não concorda?

- Hum, é claro que concordo!

Ao chegarem ao banheiro Hyoga foi o primeiro a se despir, ligou a água quente e deixou-a cair por todo o corpo. Olhou para Shun que agora tirava a calça devagar.

- Vem logo – Hyoga apressava o namorado.

- Calma, ta frio!

- Então é mais um motivo pra você entrar logo aqui!

Shun abriu a porta do box, Hyoga saiu debaixo da água dando espaço para o namorado também se molhar. O garoto se sentiu aliviado quando o água tocou em seu corpo o aquecendo no mesmo instante, fechou os olhos e jogou o cabelo molhado pra trás. Sentiu os braços de Hyoga envolvendo novamente sua cintura e os corpos molhados encostarem um no outro, inclinou a cabeça para o lado para poder sentir mais os beijos e lambidas que recebia. Hyoga não perdia tempo e já apertava as nádegas de Shun com vontade enquanto o beijava cheio de desejo deixando bem claro o que queria fazer.

Shun parou o beijo e se encostou à parede puxando Hyoga junto, mas antes que o loiro pudesse recomeçar com seus toques Shun sorriu e olhando fundo nos olhos dele disse:

- Eu estou feliz que esteja aqui.

- Eu também estou... – Hyoga pegou o pequeno rosto de Shun nas mãos e o beijou.

Dois dias se passaram e os dois namorados não se largavam, Shun parecia ter esquecido completamente tudo o que queria dizer para Hyoga, tudo parecia perfeito quando estava com ele, não queria estragar falando todas as besteiras que tinha pensado enquanto estava sozinho. Naquela manhã a chuva ainda caia insistente, mas para os dois amantes que estavam deitados juntos e aquecidos na cama o dia tinha começado maravilhosamente bem.

Shun vestia calça comprida e um dos casacos de Hyoga que ficava um pouco grande em seu corpo esquio, mas ele não tinha opção já que o único casaco bom que ele tinha ainda estava lavando. Já o loiro, além da calça, vestia apenas uma camiseta de malha branca e parecia muito confortável com apenas aquilo o protegendo do frio. Hyoga pegou uma mecha de cabelo de Shun e a envolveu em seus dedos, nenhum dos dois dizia nada, mas também não precisavam, apenas estarem juntos já era o suficiente. Shun fechou os olhos deixando Hyoga se entreter com seu cabelo, mas de repente ele senta assustado na cama, alguém estava se aproximando do quarto e a porta não estava trancada.

- Rápido, é o meu irmão!

- O que ele veio fazer aqui?

Hyoga não se demorou e já estava de pé abrindo a porta da varanda. Por sorte seu quarto era bem do lado e dava para pular até a varanda, a distancia era grande para uma pessoa comum, mas nada difícil para um cavaleiro.

- Eu não sei, mas vai logo!

Assim que Hyoga desapareceu de vista Ikki bateu na porta do quarto do irmão chamando seu nome. Shun olhou em volta tentando encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse dizer que Hyoga estivera por ali, fora a cama desarrumada ele não via mais nada, mas também ainda era cedo e nada o impedia de dormir até aquela hora! Até que percebeu algo brilhando ao lado da cama.

- Droga, o rosário!

Num movimento rápido Shun foi até a mesa de cabeceira, pegou o colar que Hyoga carregava em seu pescoço e o tacou dentro da gaveta mais próxima. Hyoga sempre a tirava do pescoço antes de se deitar com Shun, dizia que atrapalhava. E realmente Shun achava que não se sentiria a vontade com aquela cruz batendo em seu rosto o tempo todo!

Foi até a porta e a abriu tentando fazer cara de sono ao olhar para o irmão. Ikki estava molhado e tentava desgrudar a camisa do corpo, ficou parado na porta olhando para a cama desarrumada.

- Acordou agora?

- Sim... Eu sempre me sinto meio mole em dias chuvosos... Não tem nada pra fazer... – Shun esboçou um sorriso e se apoiava na porta – Mas que bom que voltou! Aonde você tava?

- Por aí... Só ta você aqui?

- Ah... Não... O Hyoga deve estar no quarto dele... Por que?

- Nada, só pra saber. Bem, vou tomar banho e depois vou tomar café, vai descer né?

- Claro!

E assim foi, minutos depois os dois irmãos estavam sentados na mesa de jantar tomando o café da manhã que tinham acabado de servir. Hyoga apareceu um pouco depois com o cabelo um pouco molhado. Fingiu-se surpreso ao ver Ikki sentado na mesa.

- Ah, você voltou! – disse o loiro enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Shun.

- Voltei... Pensei que o Shun tava sozinho aqui e resolvi aparecer pra fazer companhia. Mas o que vocês estão fazendo ultimamente?

- Bem, não dá pra fazer muita coisa com um tempo como esse... – Shun disse baixinho enquanto se servia de mais suco.

Ele sentiu o rosto corar ao lembrar de como ele e Hyoga estavam se mantendo "ocupados" nos últimos dias. O loiro pareceu ler os pensamentos de Shun e baixou o rosto para esconder um sorriso. Por sorte Ikki estava lendo o jornal e não percebeu nada de anormal, continuou falando parecendo não ligar muito para as respostas, estava mais interessado numa notícia sobre mortes de estudantes ginasiais na capa do jornal.

- Mas e você, não vai dizer por onde estava?

Shun queria a todo custo mudar o rumo da conversa, Ikki baixou o papel e olhou para o irmão.

- Esse casaco não está um pouco grande em você?

- Não mude de assunto!

- Pra falar a verdade eu não lembro desse casaco, é novo?

Ikki com certeza não ia responder a pergunta do irmão e olhava para o casaco de capuz cinza que ele usava como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Shun estava prestes a dizer que era um casaco antigo e que Ikki não devia lembrar quando Hyoga respondeu em seu lugar:

- É meu.

Ikki olhou intrigado para o loiro que pegava calmamente um prato para começar a se servir.

- Seu?

- É. Shun molhou o dele na chuva, como eu quase não uso casaco não me importei em emprest�-lo um.

Shun estava dando um gole em sua xícara de leite achocolatado quando Ikki o perguntou:

- Por que não me disse que estava precisando comprar casaco Shun?

- Ah, devo ter esquecido...

- Do jeito que você sente frio eu acho melhor o Hyoga trazer um daqueles que usam lá na Sibéria.

- Se quiser eu trago, devo voltar pra lá ainda essa semana.

O chão pareceu fugir dos pés de Shun ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Hyoga ia embora de novo, ia deix�-lo sozinho como das outras vezes!

- É uma boa idéia não é Shun? Shun?

Ikki perguntava em vão, Shun já tinha se levantado da mesa sem dizer nada.

- Aonde você vai? – Ikki perguntou sem entender a reação do irmão caçula, mas não obteve resposta.

Hyoga ficou sem saber o que fazer, queria correr atrás de Shun e perguntar qual era o problema, mas com Ikki ali isso ficava impossível. Voltou à atenção para o prato e voltou a comer. Depois de terminado o café Hyoga foi para o quarto, ia ficar uns minutos ali e logo depois iria procurar Shun, mas não precisou de muito tempo para encontr�-lo. A chuva estava fina e ele aproveitou para abrir um pouco a porta da varanda e ao fazê-lo viu Shun saindo de dentro da floresta, a roupa e os cabelos um pouco molhados. Sem mais esperar saiu correndo as escadas para tentar alcanç�-lo antes que entrasse na casa. Por sorte Ikki não estava no caminho e Hyoga chegou no exato momento em que Shun estava fechando a porta.

- Aonde foi? – Hyoga falava baixo, pois não queria atrair a atenção de Ikki.

- Não importa. – Shun falava ainda mais baixo, não por medo de ser ouvido, mas por que não queria falar com Hyoga.

- Como não importa? Por que você saiu daquele jeito? Foi só porque eu disse que ir voltar pra Sibéria?

Shun não respondeu e como se não estivesse dando atenção a Hyoga começou a subir as escadas, mas foi impedido quando sentiu ser puxado pelo pulso.

- Me solta Hyoga. – Shun não olhou para ele, estava com os olhos fixos no andar de cima.

- Não. Você não vai sair daqui até me dizer o que esta acontecendo.

O garoto desceu os poucos degraus que tinha subido e parou na frente de Hyoga, suspirou e começou a falar:

- Você me deixa sozinho por dias e não sabe por que eu fico assim?

- É só por isso?

- Só? Você acha que é pouco? Às vezes eu acho que isso é só um passatempo pra você! Você vem aqui, dorme comigo e depois vai embora! Isso não é um relacionamento! Você não deixa a pessoa que você ama sozinha!

- Não é verdade! Eu fico com você! Você está sendo injusto!

- Eu? Injusto é eu ter te entregado tudo, ter te dado todo o meu amor e ter que te dividir com ela!

Shun já estava aos prantos e falava alto, passou a mão pelos olhos limpando as lágrimas que caiam. Hyoga estava mudo. Então o motivo de tudo aquilo era por causa de sua mãe? Shun estava com ciúmes dela?

- Eu não posso simplesmente deix�-la e você sabe disso...

- Ela está morta Hyoga! E eu não! – Por um momento os dois ficaram em silencio, mas Shun continuou - Eu sei que nunca vou conseguir competir com ela... Eu vou sempre estar em segundo lugar não importa o que eu faça...

- Você não pode me pedir pra escolher...

- Eu não estou te pedindo nada... Talvez eu esteja sendo egoísta, mas eu te amo tanto e... Você diz que me ama também, mas às vezes eu não sei se acredito no que você diz...

Hyoga continuava em silencio apenas ouvindo ao desabafo de Shun, o garoto parecia estar fazendo um enorme esforço para dizer tudo aquilo e Hyoga não queria dizer nada, talvez por que não soubesse a coisa certa a dizer.

- E eu não posso continuar com alguém que eu não sei se me ama...

- Shun... O que você ta dizendo?

- Não posso continuar com você Hyoga...

O olhar de Shun estava fixo em Hyoga, seus olhos verdes marejavam, mas continuavam firmes olhando para o azul dos olhos do outro. Hyoga tentou se aproximar de Shun, mas ele deu alguns passos pra trás não deixando que o loiro o tocasse.

- É isso mesmo que você quer?

- É claro que não! Eu quero ficar com você, eu quero poder te beijar na frente de todo mundo ao invés de ter que fingir que somos só amigos e eu quero ouvir você dizendo que me ama com todo o seu coração e não parte dele. Mas não é isso que _você_ quer... E eu não posso fazer tudo isso sozinho...

Mais uma vez o silêncio, mas dessa vez foi Hyoga quem o quebrou:

- Eu vou embora e vou voltar em alguns dias quando você estiver mais calmo e tiver tirado essa idéia da cabeça.

- Não. Você tem que ficar com quem você ama e essa pessoa não está aqui.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo!

Hyoga deu as costas e foi em direção à porta abrindo-a, mas antes de sair olhou para trás, em seus olhos algumas lágrimas brotavam.

- Eu vou provar que te amo Shun.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Prova de Amor**

**CAPITULO 2**

Os dias passaram sem que Shun tivesse nenhuma notícia sobre Hyoga. Seiya já tinha voltado de viagem e passava bastante tempo na mansão, Shun gostava muito da companhia do amigo que era sempre animado e divertido. Ikki também passava mais tempo com o irmão do que o usual, ele costumava sumir por meses, mas agora dia sim dia não ele aparecia para uma visita.

Os dias se transformaram em semanas. Shun estava em seu quarto sentado na cama olhando para algo em suas mãos. Era o rosário de Hyoga, ele nem tinha tido chance de devolvê-lo. Lágrimas silenciosas caiam na cruz dourada.

- Já faz quase um mês... – pensou – Um mês sem você aparecer, sem dar notícias pra ninguém... Eu estava certo então? Quando pensei que você não me amava?

Naquele momento alguém bate na porta, Shun limpa os olhos com as costas da mão direita e pendura a cruz em seu pescoço escondendo-a por dentro da blusa. Olha-se no espelho que tinha perto do armário, seu rosto e boca estavam vermelhos, estava óbvio que estivera chorando, mas não dava para disfarçar. As batidas na porta continuavam e ele podia ouvir a voz do irmão vindo do corredor.

- Shun, posso entrar?

- Pode.

- Acabamos de receber uma ligação do santuário. – Ikki já estava dentro do quarto, mas continuou de pé próximo à porta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Shun perguntou preocupado.

- Não, não aconteceu nada. É a Saori, ela vai voltar pra cá depois de amanhã.

- Ah, que bom. Já faz tempo que não a vemos.

- Sim, ela pediu para nos reunirmos aqui. Seiya está falando com Shiryu no telefone, acho que ele vai vir e os outros cavaleiros de bronze que estão no Santuário também vão estar aqui.

- Sim, eles devem estar com saudades do Japão... – Shun não olhava diretamente para o irmão e mantinha o rosto baixo para que ele não percebesse que estivera chorando.

- Bem, só está faltando falar com Hyoga.

- Ele vem? – o garoto levantou o rosto ansioso pela resposta.

- Não sei. Ninguém consegue falar com ele.

Shun suspirou, pensou que finalmente iria revê-lo, mas parecia que Hyoga não queria mesmo contato com mais ninguém. Ikki continuou:

- Acho que vão mandar alguém até lá para cham�-lo... Bem, eu vou dar uma volta, mais tarde eu apareço.

- Certo...

Shun fechou a porta e se deitou na cama com as duas mãos debaixo do travesseiro. Queria que Hyoga pudesse estar l�, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que faria, manteria distância ou fingiria que estava tudo bem para que os outros não desconfiassem?

- Provavelmente ele nem vai vir...

-""-

Finalmente o dia chegou, estava nublado como todos os outros durante todo aquele mês. Shun acordou cedo, tomou banho e sentou-se sozinho na mesa do café. Olhou para o relógio de ponteiros na parede à sua frente, eram quase 10 da manhã. Há essa hora Saori e os outros deveriam estar pegando o avião na Grécia.

- Eles só devem chegar à tarde... – pensava sem prestar atenção nos empregados que começavam a retirar a mesa - Melhor... Assim tenho tempo de chamar o Seiya e procurar meu irmão. Não quero ter que ficar sozinho com eles ouvindo aquelas conversinhas idiotas de sempre. – Realmente ele não estava o menor espírito para receber os colegas.

Passadas algumas horas Ikki apareceu na mansão, Shun estava numa das salas do primeiro andar assistindo televisão quando o irmão senta no sofá ao seu lado.

- Ainda não chegaram? – Ikki passou os dois braços pelas costas do sofá e cruzou as pernas.

- Não... – Shun suspirou.

Ikki estava começando a ficar preocupado com o desanimo do irmão. Geralmente Shun ficava muito feliz quando Ikki estava na casa, mas ultimamente ele parecia não ligar pra nada, ficava sozinho, quase sempre em seu quarto. Shun sempre foi um menino quieto, mas sempre estava participando das conversas, rindo... Pensando agora, Ikki percebeu que não via o irmão rir de verdade há muito tempo.

- Shun, o que aconteceu?

- Como assim? – o garoto não demonstrou emoção na pergunta.

- Você anda desanimado e não adianta falar que é impressão minha!

- Não foi nada... – Shun sabia que não poderia contar a verdade.

- Esse nada tem nome? – Ikki continuava na mesma posição e olhava para Shun com o olhar sério.

- Como? – surpreendeu-se Shun.

Sentiu o rosto corar rapidamente e o coração disparar, será que Ikki desconfiava de algo? Será que sabia o que acontecia entre ele e Hyoga?

- Eu apenas pensei que você poderia estar triste por causa de alguém. Do jeito que você sempre se preocupa com os outros, é bem capaz de ser isso.

- Ah não... Ninguém está com problemas...

- Você está.

-... Prefiro não falar sobre isso...

- Shun... Eu sei que quase nunca estou presente e que não gosto muito dessas conversas sentimentais... E eu também sei que sou a última pessoa que poderia dar bons conselhos para animar você, mas se você quiser me contar qualquer coisa fique sabendo que pode.

Shun sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do irmão, finalmente sentiu que poderia desabafar, mas algo dentro dele dizia que Ikki não iria gostar nem um pouco de ouvir que ele e Hyoga estavam tendo um caso. Preferiu não dizer nada.

- Obrigado, eu sei que posso contar com você sempre. Não se preocupe... Daqui a pouco você vai ver que vou estar melhor... Deve ser só uma fase...

- Sim, você está numa idade horrível... Sabe... Hormônios... Eles são um problema... Pode ser por isso que você está assim, aposto que daqui a uns meses você vai mudar de voz e vai ficar mais alto, mais forte... E não quero nem pensar na chuva de garotas que vai cair em cima de você!

Shun sorriu com o comentário, não ligava para garotas agora e não iria ligar nunca. Olhou para o irmão e pensou pela primeira vez em como Ikki reagiria se soubesse que era gay... Com certeza não aprovaria.

Finalmente os dois ouvem vozes vindo da sala principal. Saori e os cavaleiros haviam chegado. Ikki suspira e se levanta indo em direção à sala, pára na porta e olha para o irmão caçula que continuava sentado no sofá.

- Não vai vir?

- Não tenho outra escolha mesmo...

- Anda, vai que você se anima. É bom ter bastante gente aqui pra variar. E também... Você não vai me deixar sozinho com eles vai?

- Não... – Shun sorriu com a cara de Ikki de quem não iria agüentar – Vamos.

Depois de cumprimentar a todos Saori se retira dizendo que estava cansada da viagem e que há muito tempo não dormia numa cama decente. Os outros cavaleiros também foram descansar cada um em seu respectivo quarto deixando novamente os irmãos sozinhos.

- Bem, até que não foi difícil... Tomara que durmam o dia todo!

- Ah Ikki, não exagere!

- Bem, mudando de assunto... Vamos almoçar?

-""-

Já era fim de tarde quando Seiya apareceu e os outros cavaleiros começaram a acordar. Nacchi e Jabu estavam na sala conversando com Seiya, Shun e Ikki. Contavam como a vida no Santuário era diferente, eles treinavam bastante, pois não tinham participado de tantos combates quanto Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki. Os cinco principais cavaleiros de bronze de Atena nem precisavam mais de treinos, já tinham ultrapassado até a força dos cavaleiros de ouro, por isso Saori deixou-os continuar morando fora do Santuário, achava que os cinco precisavam de descanso e precisavam ficar longe de lutas por um tempo.

- É bom vocês irem aproveitando a moleza enquanto podem. – Dizia Jabu – A senhorita me disse outro dia que durante as batalhas muitos dos cavaleiros de prata também foram mortos e são eles quem treinam os candidatos as armaduras na maioria das vezes. Eu acho que daqui a pouco ela vai é acabar chamando a gente pra treinar os pirralhos!

- Sério? – Seiya se surpreendeu.

- Mas você pode ficar tranqüilo. Ela não iria chamar uma criança pra treinar outra. – Ikki disse com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Os quatro riram menos Shun que estava prestando mais atenção na marca de copo molhado em cima da mesa do que na conversa. Saori não ia gostar nada daquilo. Sua atenção só voltou para os amigos quando ouviu Nacchi perguntando sobre Hyoga e Shiryu. Seiya foi quem respondeu:

- Shiryu deve chegar mais tarde. Eu liguei pra ele e ele confirmou que viria. O Hyoga eu não sei se conseguiram falar com ele... Sabe alguma coisa Shun?

- Não... – Shun balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a olhar para a mesa na sua frente.

- Deve estar querendo privacidade... Provavelmente conheceu alguma garota e não quer que a gente atrapalhe o clima... – Jabu tentava brincar com a situação.

- Pode até ser... Quando eu fui lá pra Sibéria ajud�-lo com o problema do mestre dele eu vi algumas gatinhas por lá... – Seiya continuava a brincadeira.

- Vocês não pensam em outra coisa não? – Shun interrompe levantando-se com pressa do sofá para então subir até seu quarto.

- O que deu nele? – Seiya olhava sem entender para a escadaria que Shun acabara de subir.

Trancou-se no quarto batendo a porta com mais força do que pretendia e se jogou na cama afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Sabia que Seiya e Jabu não tinham dito nada de mais, mas por mais que não quisesse sentia uma pontada de ciúmes. Hyoga já estava sozinho na Sibéria há um mês e nada o impedia de ficar com outras pessoas, afinal não estavam mais juntos. Mas Shun não parava de pensar nas últimas palavras do loiro antes de partir... Iria provar que o amava... Mas até agora nada tinha acontecido, era mais provável que Hyoga tivesse desistido e decidido morar de vez na Sibéria. Esse pensamento apenas fez com que Shun ficasse ainda mais triste, não sendo nem capaz de controlar o choro forte que tentava abafar no travesseiro.

Quase uma hora depois Ikki estava novamente batendo na porta do irmão:

- Shun, é bom você ir se arrumando. Daqui a pouco vão servir o jantar.

- Eu não vou jantar. – Shun não escondia a voz de choro, até por que não conseguiria se quisesse.

- É claro que você vai! Saori quer todos lá embaixo! Você ta chorando de novo?

-...

- Lava esse rosto e se veste pra jantar. Já está quase todo mundo aqui!

Shun esperou um pouco até ter certeza de que Ikki não estava mais no corredor, correu até o banheiro e lavou o rosto tentando disfarçar a vermelhidão que o choro causara. Minutos depois desce, vestiu um jeans azul escuro e uma blusa de manga comprida vinho que mostrava as curvas de seu corpo magro, mas bem desenhado. Avistou o irmão sentado no sofá com um copo de bebida na mão. Ao seu lado estavam Nacchi e Jabu. No sofá do lado Ichi, Saori, Seiya e Shiryu que havia chegado enquanto Shun estava no quarto. E de pé conversando próximos à janela Geki e Ban. Shun foi até onde Ikki estava e sentou-se ao seu lado olhando para os amigos na sala.

- Ikki...

- Fala. – Fênix se virou para o irmão.

- O Shiryu chegou agora?

- Não, já tem uma meia hora.

- Então por que você disse que já tinha chegado quase todo mundo se já estão todos aqui?

- Ah, enquanto você estava lá em cima a Saori disse que tinha conseguido falar com o Hyoga ontem. Ele já deve estar chegando.

Shun sentiu que o coração tinha dado um pulo até sua garganta. Hyoga chegaria a qualquer instante! Não sabia o que fazer, nem o que pensar. Por um momento até sua capacidade de raciocinar parecia ter desaparecido!

- Calma Shun – pensava consigo mesmo – É apenas um jantar e estão todos aqui, nada vai acontecer então se acalme!

Enquanto pensava ouviu o som da campainha tocando. Se ajeitou no sof�, o coração ainda batendo insistentemente. Queria sair dali, não podia encarar Hyoga, sabia que outra das suas crises de choro iria começar ali na frente de todo mundo... Tinha que sair dali de qualquer jeito! Estava quase se levantando quando Ikki encostou em seu braço para chamar sua atenção.

- Segura meu copo, por favor, que eu tenho que ir ao banheiro?

- Por que você não deixa na mesa? – Shun olhava apreensivo do copo para o mordomo que abria a porta.

- Ta louco? Saori me mata se descobrir que fui eu quem manchou a mesa dela hoje cedo! Segura ai que eu já volto.

Ikki empurrou o copo nas mãos de Shun e se levantou rápido indo em direção ao banheiro daquele andar. Shun não tinha outra escolha a não ser ficar ali, baixou o rosto para não olhar para o loiro que tinha acabado de entrar na sala e agora cumprimentava os que estavam mais perto com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso sem graça. Shun acabou não resistindo e olhou para Hyoga discretamente, o loiro usava calça jeans preta e uma blusa de botões da mesma cor com as mangas dobradas mostrando os pulsos, os dois primeiros botões abertos deixando um pouco de seu tórax a mostra. Os cabelos loiros caindo por seu rosto e ombros. Estava lindo, até mais lindo do que antes, se isso era possível. Sem pensar o garoto acaba bebendo todo o líquido que estava no copo que segurava tentando afastar os pensamentos que teve ao ver Hyoga. O loiro senta no sofá que estava vazio, bem na frente de Shun, parecia estranhar que o garoto estivesse bebendo álcool, pois sempre dizia que era contra e que só fazia mal a saúde.

Shun não ousava olhar para ele e muito menos dizer alguma coisa, mas não precisou se preocupar, pois Seiya nem esperou o russo chegar direito e já foi perguntando por onde ele andava. Sua pergunta foi apoiada pelos outros que também queriam saber por que Hyoga havia se distanciado.

- Problemas pessoais – Hyoga pegava um copo de vinho que lhe era oferecido pelo mordomo.

- Eu disse que era uma garota. – Seiya continuou.

- Garota? Não, não é isso... Não é nada de importante.

- Nada de importante... – Shun pensava - Ficou sem dar noticias por um mês por algo que não era importante então eu sou menos ainda!

Soltou o copo na mesa sem se importar de Saori ia ou não reclamar e rapidamente olhou para Hyoga percebendo que o loiro também o olhava. Baixou o rosto na mesma hora, cruzou os braços e as pernas lutando contra a vontade de olhar novamente para aqueles olhos azuis com os quais sonhava quase todas as noites.

Saori se levantou ao ver Ikki voltando:

- Bem, já que estamos todos aqui, o que acham de irmos jantar?

- Ótima idéia! –Seiya respondeu levantando do sofá – Estou morrendo de fome!

Shun esperou todos irem na frente, sabia como alguns dos amigos eram quando estavam juntos, provavelmente iam brigar por lugares e roubar os pratos um do outro antes de começarem a comer. Esperou que Hyoga fosse com eles, mas o loiro continuava sentado no sofá na sua frente, o olhar fixo em Shun como se pedindo para que ele ficasse. Aquilo começou a incomodar o garoto que não teve outra escolha a não ser se levantar e seguir o grupo em direção à sala de jantar deixando bem claro que não queria ter nenhum tipo de conversa naquele momento.

A sala de jantar era simples, uma grande mesa de 12 lugares ocupava seu centro, o resto da decoração eram coleções de objetos antigos em prateleiras e alguns quadros pendurados nas paredes. Saori, como era de costume, sentou-se na cadeira principal e os outros se dividiram nas cadeiras restantes. Shun foi o último a entrar, tirando Hyoga que ainda estava na outra sala. Ikki estava sentado na última cadeira da ponta, Shun sentou ao seu lado e olhou ao redor. Eram exatamente 11 pessoas, apenas uma cadeira sobraria e as únicas que estavam desocupadas era uma do seu lado esquerdo e a outra que ficava na extremidade oposta a cadeira de Saori onde nenhum cavaleiro costumava sentar, na verdade nem haviam colocado um prato naquele lugar. Só havia um lugar onde Hyoga poderia sentar e era exatamente de seu lado. Não queria ficar naquela situação desconfortável e o desconforto só aumentou quando viu o russo entrando e olhando para o único lugar vazio na mesa.

- Ikki, pode trocar de lugar comigo? – Hyoga estava agora dando a volta para chegar à cadeira.

- Por quê?

- Nada, só queria ficar na ponta... Por favor?

Ikki não entendeu o pedido do irmão, mas não custava nada trocar de lugar, se levantou esperando Shun passar para a cadeira do lado e sentou-se no mesmo instante em que Hyoga puxava a outra para sentar.

Para surpresa de Shun o jantar correu sem confusões, apenas conversas e as já usuais piadinhas amigáveis entre os cavaleiros. Os únicos que não participavam muito eram justamente ele, Hyoga e Ikki, mas esse último já era mais do que normal não participar.

Shun foi o primeiro a se levantar, sabia que estava sendo um pouco antipático durante todo o dia, mas ele só pensava em sair dali o mais rápido possível e ficar sozinho. Foi para uma das salas que estavam vazias, fechou a porta e sem acender as luzes se aproximou da grande janela aberta sentindo o vento frio bater em seu corpo. As nuvens acinzentadas no céu continuavam l�, mas agora estavam menores e já se via um pouco das estrelas brilhando. Deitou no pequeno sofá de dois lugares com os joelhos um pouco dobrados. Finalmente silêncio, ali poderia ficar sozinho por um tempo, pelo menos até o irmão encontr�-lo. Uma brisa mais forte entra pela sala, aquele vento gelado fez seu corpo se encolher na tentativa de se manter aquecido, fechou os olhos recostando a cabeça nas costas do sofá deixando a luz da lua que aparecia por detrás de uma grossa nuvem iluminar seu rosto triste.

Hyoga não saia de sua cabeça, imagens antigas de momentos felizes em que estavam juntos... Queria voltar no tempo, voltar para aqueles momentos que pareciam tão distantes agora. Acabou cochilando ali mesmo na escuridão daquela sala sem se importar em voltar para a companhia dos outros.

Shun não percebeu quando Hyoga abriu a porta daquela sala e entrou sem fazer barulho. O vento vindo da janela fazia seus cabelos loiros esvoaçarem, ele a fecha e senta na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde Shun estava deitado, precisava falar com ele, mas até agora não tinham tido chance de ficar a sós. Aquela talvez fosse a única chance daquela noite e ele não podia esperar até o dia seguinte, mas não tinha coragem de acord�-lo. Estava extremamente belo com a luz do luar em seu rosto adormecido, Hyoga considerava Shun um verdadeiro anjo, não só por sua aparência angelical, mas também por seu interior. Não existia um ser mais puro e bom no mundo, mesmo tendo se entregado a Hyoga diversas vezes isso não tirava a pureza do coração do garoto.

-O amor é o sentimento mais puro que existe... – pensava enquanto o admirava.

Hyoga estava perdido em pensamentos. Ajoelhou no chão na frente do sofá e tocou de leve o rosto de Shun com os dedos. Aquele toque tão simples fez o garoto despertar, soltou um leve gemido de quem não queria ser acordado e permaneceu com os olhos fechados e o rosto voltado para as costas do sofá. Hyoga sorriu com a reação de Shun, ele devia estar muito cansado para não ter reconhecido o cosmo gelado que seu corpo emanava.

- Shun... Acorde... Sou eu. – Hyoga falava quase num sussurro.

Shun reconheceu a voz na hora e abriu os olhos assustado encarando o russo que estava debruçado próximo de seu corpo. A expressão assustada muda de repente para uma séria, Shun senta no sofá passando as mãos pelo rosto para espantar o cansaço.

- Por que está aqui?

- Precisamos conversar. – Hyoga ainda mantinha a voz baixa e sentou-se ao lado de Shun.

- Se não percebeu eu vim pra cá exatamente pra evitar conversas. Com qualquer um!

- Tudo bem, você não precisa falar comigo, eu só preciso que você me ouça.

- E se eu não quiser? – Shun mantinha o olhar fixo na lua lá fora.

- Por favor... Eu sei que você deve estar me odiando agora...

- Ódio é uma palavra muito forte não acha? – Shun interrompe.

- Então, vai me ouvir?

- Fale logo. – Shun soltou o corpo deixando-se cair no encosto do sofá.

O loiro tinha muitas coisas para dizer e não sabia por onde começar. Tinha pensado em várias formas de explicar sua ausência, mas achava que nenhuma era boa o suficiente. Precisava contar tudo para que Shun pudesse pensar em perdo�-lo.

- Primeiro eu quero te explicar o motivo pelo qual eu sempre voltava para a Sibéria...

- Isso eu já sei – Shun interrompe novamente.

- Eu sei que sabe, mas eu quero te dizer com minhas palavras o que me levava a voltar sempre.

Shun ficou em silêncio levando Hyoga a acreditar que podia continuar.

- Eu perdi minha mãe com cinco anos e fui mandado pra cá para conhecer meu pai, mas isso não chegou a acontecer. Fui recebido no aeroporto por pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto na vida e que me levaram direto para uma delegacia de menores sem me dar explicações. Eu não falava japonês e por isso eles tiveram que procurar um interprete para me dizer que meu pai estava no hospital em estado grave e que não teria condições de cuidar de mim, pois logo estaria morto. No dia seguinte eu fui mandado para o orfanato e você sabe muito bem como foi ruim pra mim no início, já que eu não falava a mesma língua que vocês. Você foi um dos poucos que me aceitou como amigo e que me ajudava sempre nas aulas de japonês lembra?

- Eu também estava aprendendo, não tinha por que não ajudar. – Shun tentava não se comover com as lembranças de anos atrás.

- Bem, um ano depois eu já falava japonês fluente e já éramos todos amigos, pelo menos a maioria. Pela primeira vez eu senti o que parecia ser felicidade, eu tinha casa, comida, amigos, pessoas que cuidavam de mim... Éramos crianças normais até que Mitsumassa Kido apareceu convocando garotos da nossa idade para um treinamento intenso em sua mansão. Lembra o que ele disse? Nós éramos apenas órfãos e se não pensássemos no futuro um dia iam acabar nos atirando na rua, sozinhos e sem dinheiro. Eu não vejo uma maneira melhor se assustar crianças de 5, 6 anos. Ele sabia que nós não iríamos recusar o convite dele, mas eu aceitei por um motivo pessoal. Viemos morar aqui durante um ano e então nos separamos novamente.

- Eu não vejo como me contar toda essa história vai adiantar em alguma coisa. Pretende chegar a algum lugar com isso? – Pela primeira vez Shun olhou Hyoga nos olhos.

- Você me disse uma vez que eu não conversava com você, que não te dizia o que sentia. Então agora eu estou dizendo, quero te contar tudo. Mas se você não quiser ouvir...

- Continue... – a voz de Shun saiu baixa e ele voltou a olhar para o céu cada vez mais estrelado.

- Você nunca esteve na parte da Sibéria onde eu fui treinado então não pode saber. É um lugar lindo se você estiver visitando, mas um lugar frio e sem graça para os poucos que tem coragem de morar lá. Era bom pra treinar pelo menos, ninguém perturbava e nós tínhamos um campo enorme para nossos treinamentos...

- Nós? – Shun parecia intrigado.

- Sim, eu e Isaac. Eu já te falei dele não?

- Não entrou em detalhes, só me disse que ele era um conhecido seu. E mesmo assim duvido que tivesse me contado se eu não tivesse perguntado quem tinha ferido seu olho...

- É bem provável que não, mas como já disse, agora quero te contar tudo. Isaac já treinava quando eu cheguei a Sibéria e nós nos tornamos muito amigos, afinal era difícil fazer amizade com as outras crianças, todos nos achavam estranhos. No final do ano passado eu contei a ele e a meu mestre o motivo que me fez querer me tornar cavaleiro.

- O motivo?

- Sim – Hyoga continuou depois de uma curta pausa - Quando minha mãe morreu os homens que me resgataram do navio me ouviram dizer enquanto chorava que eu iria resgat�-la daquelas águas congeladas. Eles me disseram que aquilo era impossível e apenas um cavaleiro seria capaz de quebrar aquela camada de gelo e chegar até aquela profundidade. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar em cavaleiros e perguntei quem eram aqueles homens tão poderosos de quem eles falavam. Mas eles apenas riram me dizendo que era uma lenda boba que tinham ouvido de turistas. Quando Mitsumassa Kido nos contou que ele pretendia encontrar jovens para se tornarem cavaleiros eu não pensei duas vezes e aceitei.

- Eu não sabia disso...

- Bem, você é o primeiro a saber de todos os detalhes.

- Então... Você conseguiu o que queria. Conseguiu quebrar o gelo não foi? – Shun parecia um pouco curioso.

- Sim, consegui. Desci até ela que continuava tão linda quanto da última vez que a vi naquele navio. Mas então uma corrente forte que passava não deixou que eu voltasse à superfície e se não fosse por Isaac eu teria morrido. Ele se sacrificou por mim e foi levado pelo mar em meu lugar. E então eu estava outra vez sozinho naquela terra que congelaria até o coração mais quente, a única coisa que me dava um pouco de alegria era saber que poderia descer até minha mãe quando quisesse... Não me importei quando meu mestre me disse que eu tinha ganhado a armadura de Cisne, eu a deixei lá na grande geleira exatamente onde estava, nem pensava em us�-la. Foi então que recebi uma carta do Japão, o remetente era a Fundação Gallar, você deve ter recebido a mesma carta. – Shun concordou com a cabeça – Eu pensei bastante antes de aceitar o convite para participar do torneio, acho que só acabei aceitando por causa do tédio. Lá eu nunca teria como testar o que eu tinha aprendido durante seis anos e também eu poderia rever a todos. Quando cheguei aqui aconteceu tudo aquilo, seu irmão e depois o santuário. Nem tivemos tempo de descansar e já tínhamos entrado em batalha novamente em Asgard e contra Poseidon e Hades... Tudo isso em menos de três meses! Não dá nem pra acreditar que foi tão rápido! E nesse pouco tempo em que eu fiquei aqui eu sabia que estava me apegando muito a você, primeiro achava que você era só um amigo, mas então mais coisas foram acontecendo e eu descobri que pensava em você de uma maneira muito diferente, não sabia se era amor, só sabia que era mais que amizade. Tentei te falar muitas vezes, me sentia encorajado quando eu percebia que você estava me olhando ou sorrindo pra mim, ficava me perguntando se você também se sentia como eu... Mas eu não sabia como demonstrar, por muitas vezes eu me distanciei de você exatamente por não saber o que fazer com os meus sentimentos. Nós dois somos homens e eu tenho que admitir que nunca fui atraído por nenhum homem, mas com você era diferente. Ainda é. Sempre que estou com você eu me sinto bem, feliz como não me sentia em muito tempo. E quando finalmente eu tive coragem de me declarar e te tive em meus braços foi como se o mundo todo tivesse mudado de repente. Tudo parecia mais claro, mais bonito, você fez meu coração voltar a bater uma vez e desde então ele só bate por você...

- Hyoga... – Shun tentava esconder as lágrimas que caíam pela emoção de estar ouvindo aquelas palavras. – Por que está fazendo isso?

- Só quero que você entenda – Hyoga pegou uma mão de Shun e a colocou entre as suas – Eu nunca tinha amado antes, minha vida inteira eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser capaz de amar alguém. Nem o amor que eu sinto por minha mãe é tão forte quanto o que eu sinto por você e isso me assustou! Eu não podia simplesmente deixar de am�-la, abandonar a única pessoa que me fez feliz quando eu achava que não tinha ninguém! Por isso eu voltava! Voltava para não me esquecer dela!

- Eu nunca quis que você a esquecesse... – Shun agora não controlava mais o choro.

- Eu sei disso. – Hyoga leva uma mão até o rosto de Shun fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem – Senti sua falta...

- Por que não voltou antes então? Por que ficou um mês inteiro sem dar notícias? Você não tem idéia do que eu passei! Queria te odiar por ter me abandonado! – Shun se distancia de Hyoga, as lágrimas encharcando seu rosto agora vermelho.

- Eu não te abandonei... Eu estou aqui não estou?

- Só está aqui por que Saori te chamou! – Shun se levanta tentando secar os olhos em vão. Sua voz saia engasgada com o choro.

Hyoga ia se levantar quando a porta da sala é aberta com força por Ikki, atrás dele todos os outros cavaleiros tentavam espiar o que acontecia do lado de dentro.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que está chorando Shun? – Ikki acendeu a luz e se aproximou do irmão, olhou para Hyoga como se estivesse pronto a pular em seu pescoço – O que você fez?

Hyoga não sabia o que responder. Os dois nem tinham percebido que estavam falando um pouco mais alto do que deveriam e o choro de Shun só deve ter chamado ainda mais atenção para a sala que pensavam estar vazia. Shun respondeu em seu lugar:

- Ele não fez nada.

Saiu da sala passando pelos outros que olhavam sem entender, queria sair dali e ir para seu quarto. Precisava pensar em tudo que Hyoga tinha dito, mas antes que pudesse se distanciar muito sentiu uma mão segurando seu pulso. Se virou e encontrou Hyoga olhando fundo em seus olhos, a boca entreaberta como se estivesse pronto para dizer alguma coisa. O loiro respirou fundo e soltou Shun olhando ao redor, todos estavam olhando para os dois tentando ainda entender o que acontecia. Hyoga mantinha o olhar firme em Shun que agora já tinha se virado para ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer.

- Eu vendi a minha casa. Por isso demorei tanto. – Os dois se olharam em silêncio por alguns segundos sabendo que estavam recebendo a total atenção dos demais – Não sei se você sabe, mas vender uma casa quando você só tem 15 anos é uma coisa bem difícil, pra não dizer que é contra a lei. Nenhum de nós poderia morar sozinho se não fosse os contatos que a Fundação tem em quase todos os países, afinal somos todos menores de idade. Eu pedi ajuda a Saori há algumas semanas – Hyoga olhou rapidamente para a única jovem entre aquele grupo de cavaleiros – Ela ficou de me ligar quando encontrasse alguém para comprar a casa e bem... Ontem ela mandou alguém para falar comigo.

- Eu estava no Santuário então não pude fazer muita coisa, mas pedi para manterem contato com você – Saori interrompeu a conversa – Mas me disseram que as ligações nunca completavam...

- Sim... A nevasca não ajuda muito nas comunicações e ultimamente o tempo por lá não anda dos melhores. – Hyoga deu um olhar de compreensão para a garota antes de voltar à atenção para a voz baixa e triste de Shun.

- Você podia ter ligado... Ou vindo aqui... – as lágrimas nos olhos verdes estavam prestes a descer novamente.

- Você não falaria comigo se eu te ligasse e me evitaria se eu viesse, assim como fez hoje.

- Se você me dissesse o que estava fazendo eu não iria te evitar! – Shun não ligava para os murmúrios e cochichos dos cavaleiros que assistiam atônitos a cena, cada um dando um palpite para o porquê da discussão entre os dois amigos.

Ikki já estava com o rosto tão vermelho que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela conversa! Deu um passo à frente quando sentiu o braço de Shiryu o impedindo.

- Não acho que seu irmão queira que você se intrometa. – O chinês estava sério e parecia seguro do que dizia.

Hyoga por outro lado estava cada vez mais nervoso com os sussurros e risadinhas que vinham principalmente do grupo de Jabu, mas não sairia dali enquanto não conseguisse o perdão de Shun. Olhou para os amigos demorando um pouco o olhar em Ikki e tomou sua decisão. Era hora de todos saberem.

- Você me disse que queria que nós não precisássemos nos esconder lembra? Que queria que todos soubessem que não somos só amigos... – Hyoga disse com firmeza.

Os cochichos aumentaram quando os outros pareceram finalmente entender o que se passava. Uma briga de namorados e não de simples amigos. Shun estava igualmente nervoso, não esperava que Hyoga fosse dizer aquelas coisas, olhou para Ikki que agora estava sendo segurado não apenas por Shiryu, mas também por Seiya.

- Claro que lembro. – Shun passou a mão no rosto secando um pouco das bochechas molhadas pelo choro tímido.

- Então... Que melhor momento do que esse? – Hyoga se virou um pouco ficando de lado para o grupo que antes estava as suas costas e olhando cada um deles enquanto falava – Bem... Eu amo o Shun. – silêncio – Ikki... – Fênix lhe dava o olhar mais medonho e mortal que ele já recebera – Por favor, não me odeie, eu tenho absoluta certeza que ele sente o mesmo por mim.

Hyoga volta a olhar para Shun e dá alguns passos em direção ao garoto, o olhar dos dois se encontra fazendo o mais novo baixar o rosto tentando esconder mais algumas lágrimas. Hyoga pára a apenas alguns centímetros do namorado, mas ao invés de levantar o rosto molhado do outro cai aos seus pés abraçando com força sua cintura fina apoiando a testa em sua barriga.

- Me perdoa Shun, eu sei que eu errei com você... – O próprio Hyoga já não agüentava a emoção e deixava as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos azuis – Eu prometo que vou tentar melhorar se você me der outra chance!

O coração de Shun deu um salto e batia rápido ao ver Hyoga de joelhos aos seus pés pedindo seu perdão. Por um curto instante ele parou de ouvir as risadas e comentários infames de Jabu e seu pequeno grupo, parou de ouvir os pedidos de Seiya e Shiryu para que Ikki se acalmasse, parecia que eles nem estavam mais na sala. Shun tinha entrado num mundo diferente no qual só estavam ele e Hyoga. O garoto leva as mãos brancas como neve até o rosto de Hyoga que estava escondido em sua blusa fazendo ele olhar pra cima. Os olhos azuis suplicando por perdão e por carinho. Uma gota solitária saída dos olhos verdes cai no rosto de Hyoga, olhos que brilhavam cheios de amor. Shun não precisou responder com palavras, seu olhar já dizia que estava tudo bem. Apenas uma simples palavra saiu de seus lábios:

- Levante.

Hyoga obedeceu levantando-se devagar olhando para Shun como se esperando por seu próximo passo. Andrômeda, que parecia ter voltado à realidade, olhou para os companheiros e depois para Hyoga, falando baixo para que só o loiro o ouvisse.

- Acho melhor terminarmos essa conversa lá fora.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas rapidas: **

Antes de mais nada quero agradecer a todo mundo que encontrou um pouquinho de tempo para ler essa fic, eu sei que ela eh um pouco grandinha e tem gente que não gosta de ler capitulos desse tamanho!

Então tah ai o ultimo! Demorei, mas saiu... Desculpem o final corrido, mas eh que eu não aguentava mais escrever! E as frases no final, estam entre aspas por que foram ditas em algum ponto da historia verdadeira. Entendam o que quiser... ou não Oo

Outra coisa, desculpem tambem os erros de digitação nessa e em outras fics minhas, mas a culpa eh do mesmo por que na hora que eu coloco pra postar tah tudo certo, mas quando aparece no site fica com aqueles simbolos estranhos! Espero que naum aconteca isso agora!

Bem, soh isso... Agora o final:

**  
CAPÍTULO 03**

A noite estava silenciosa, o jardim sendo apenas iluminado pelas luzes da própria casa e algumas lâmpadas escondidas por entre as árvores. Shun andava na frente guiando Hyoga para dentro da floresta. Nenhum dos dois dizia nada, Hyoga havia concordado que sair da sala era de longe a melhor idéia, mas não passava por sua cabeça que Shun fosse querer ir pra tão longe!

-Shun, onde estamos indo? – resolveu perguntar.  
- Pra um lugar onde a gente possa conversar a sós. – Shun não tirava os olhos do caminho de terra a sua frente e segurava na mão de Hyoga com os dedos entrelaçados.  
- Sim, mas não acha que já andamos demais? Já está escuro e essa iluminação daqui não ajuda muito. – Hyoga olhava para a fraca luz branca que saía das luminárias de ferro que haviam por todo o caminho.  
- Já estamos chegando... E fica mais bonito à noite. – Shun olha para trás dando um leve sorriso e apressando um pouco o passo.

Hyoga pensava até onde aquele caminho levaria. Pareciam estar andando em linha reta, na direção do coração da floresta. Lembrou de Shun ter comentado algo sobre alguma coisa que ficava por lá. - Uma fonte... – acabou dizendo em voz alta.- Sim, é uma fonte. Como sabia? – Shun olhou novamente para trás.  
- Você me falou, não lembra? - Sim... Pensei que você não ia lembrar.  
- Eu lembro de tudo que você diz. – Hyoga apertou mais a mão de Shun entre a sua recebendo outro sorriso em resposta.

Pouco tempo depois eles chegam num grande espaço circular com uma fonte branca na forma de dois querubins brincando com pássaros. Uma água cristalina jorrava de seu topo. Ao redor três bancos também pintados de branco e atrás de cada um havia também luminárias como as do resto da floresta. As luzes eram fracas e esbranquiçadas e juntamente com o silencio deixava o lugar com um clima de paz. Shun sentou em um dos bancos puxando Hyoga para sentar do seu lado. Ficou olhando para a grama a seus pés, várias coisas estavam passando por sua cabeça naquele momento. Lembrou que estava usando o rosário de Hyoga por debaixo da blusa, retirou o crucifixo e o entregou ao rapaz a seu lado. O loiro deu um leve sorriso ao pegar o objeto de volta.

Você estava usando porque pretendia me devolver?  
- Eu nem sabia que você viria hoje, usei por que me faz lembrar de você... Não que eu tenha esquecido em algum momento, isso é impossível. – Shun sabia que seu rosto tinha ficado vermelho ao dizer aquilo, mas não se importou, tinha coisas mais importantes para falar - Hyoga... Sabe... Você não tinha que ter vendido sua casa.  
- Eu sei que não. Fiz isso por que eu quis. – o russo olhava para o céu enquanto falava.– Já estava na hora de seguir com minha vida. Mama ia querer que eu viesse pra cá para ser feliz junto com a pessoa que eu amo.

Baixou o olhar para Shun e sorriu percebendo que o outro tinha corado mais um pouco. Inclinou o corpo para poder encostar os lábios no ouvido dele.  
- Eu te amo... Com todo meu coração. - Disse quase num sussurro fazendo Shun se arrepiar ao ouvir sua voz tão perto e sentir sua respiração quente tocando em sua pele.

Shun não sabia exatamente o que sentir, estava extremamente feliz por tudo o que Hyoga tinha dito na sala e por estar ali com ele novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma culpa horrível. Toda aquela briga e todo o tempo que ficaram separados tinha sido apenas por seu ciúme bobo, ele não queria ter que dividir Hyoga e o tempo todo só pensava em como estava se sentindo, mas em nenhum momento pensou nos sentimentos do namorado. Ciúmes, egoísmo. Apenas essas palavras passavam por sua cabeça o fazendo sentir o mais horrível dos seres.

Você não tinha que ter me pedido perdão... Eu é que tenho que me desculpar por ter sido tão... – Shun não conseguia achar uma palavra que descrevesse suas atitudes, estava com raiva de si mesmo. Não conseguia nem ao menos olhar para Hyoga que passava o polegar por seu rosto para secar as novas lágrimas que caiam. – Eu não cheguei nem a pensar no que você podia estar passando, eu só pensei em mim o tempo todo! – o garoto esconde seu rosto com as mãos, o sentimento de angustia aumentando a cada palavra que saia de sua boca.  
- Shun... – Hyoga se aproximou mais para consolar o namorado. – Não quero que se sinta assim ouviu? Então... Talvez você tenha errado, mas eu também errei e muito com você, eu também não estava pensando em como você se sentia. Todos erram, isso é normal... Mas vamos pensar agora que estamos juntos e que vamos ficar juntos e felizes por muito, muito tempo... Certo?

Levantou os olhos para encarar Hyoga, o loiro estava sorrindo e acariciava seu rosto com os dedos. Seu toque era macio, quente... Seus olhos azuis brilhavam ainda mais com o reflexo da luz fraca que iluminava aquele lugar. A apreensão no coração do rapaz desapareceu no instante em que se viu perdido naqueles olhos claros, Hyoga aproximou seu rosto até seu nariz encontrar o de Shun esfregando de leve a ponta no dele, os dois riem baixo, as mãos se encontram enquanto as bocas iam ficando cada vez mais próximas.  
- Sabe... – Hyoga falava baixo encostando os lábios no de Shun, provocando-o. – Eu ainda não te beijei.  
- É eu percebi...

Shun também encostava os lábios entreabertos nos de Hyoga apenas esperando para que o loiro tomasse a atitude, mas o Cisne estava adorando provocá-lo e apenas roçava de leve os lábios esperando pra ver a reação do outro. Shun não agüentava mais, precisava provar mais uma vez aquele beijo pelo qual esperou durante um mês inteiro. Levou uma mão até a nuca de Hyoga e o puxou para um beijo. Nenhum dos dois queria parar, podiam ficar se beijando pelo resto da noite, as línguas se acariciavam lentamente e invadiam todo o espaço bucal um do outro. Sem perceber já soltavam leves gemidos mostrando o quanto estavam aproveitando aquele momento. Pararam apenas quando sentiram que precisavam de ar, mas ainda assim não se distanciaram, os lábios permaneceram juntos e pequenos beijos se sucederam ao primeiro. Shun deitou a cabeça no ombro de Hyoga e o abraçou com força, os braços de Hyoga envolviam sua cintura apertando na mesma intensidade. O garoto levanta o rosto para falar:

- Acho melhor a gente voltar...  
- Ja? Eu tava pensando em ficar mais um pouquinho aqui com você... – Hyoga dava vários beijos pelo pescoço do outro.  
- Eu preciso falar com meu irmão... Nem imagino o que ele deve estar pensando agora sobre tudo isso... – Shun empurrou Hyoga de leve fazendo-o parar com seus beijos – E também, eu passei muito tempo sem ver você... E eu acho sua cama bem mais confortável que essa grama... 

Shun corou um pouco com as próprias palavras, mas sorriu ao ver que Hyoga concordava. Os dois levantaram e começaram o caminho de volta para a casa, teriam chegado antes se não fossem as paradas para eventuais beijos no meio do caminho.

A luz da sala ainda estava acesa quando eles chegaram à porta, os outros cavaleiros ainda deviam estar conversando sobre o acontecido. Hyoga abriu a porta dupla de madeira que dava para a sala principal, as vozes pararam no mesmo instante em que o loiro entrava de mãos dadas com o namorado. Com certeza os dois eram o tema da conversa. Shun percorreu a sala com o olhar, cinco cavaleiros deixavam o cômodo, todos dando olhares de desaprovação para o casal, apenas Seiya e Shiryu continuaram sentados no sofa, eles dois e Saori eram os únicos que pareciam não se incomodar com o relacionamento dos amigos. Os dois soltaram as mãos e se aproximaram dos companheiros.

Sabem onde está meu irmão?  
- Ele tinha ido pra sala de TV, já está lá há desde que vocês saíram. – Seiya respondeu.  
- Eu acho que você deve ir conversar com ele Shun, sozinho. – Shiryu disse ao amigo.  
- Sim, é pra isso mesmo que estou procurando ele... Ele disse alguma coisa depois que saímos? – Shun olhava preocupado para Shiryu.  
- Não, só entrou naquela sala e não saiu mais.

Shun sentiu a mão de Hyoga repousar em seu ombro, olhou para trás e o ouviu dizer que ia ficar tudo bem. O russo sentou–se junto aos demais enquanto Shun se dirigia para a sala de televisão. Depois de alguns segundos de silencio Seiya pergunta:

Ei, onde vocês foram afinal?  
- Estávamos no jardim, conversando. Por quê? – Hyoga cruza as pernas e olha para o amigo.  
- Bem, vocês demoraram tanto que eu até pensei que estavam fazendo outra coisa.  
- Seiya... – Shiryu abaixa o rosto ao ouvir a idéia do cavaleiro de Pégaso.  
- Ah, eu não disse nada de mais... Eles saíram pra conversar e depois de uma hora ainda não tinham voltado! O que eu iria pensar?  
- Uma hora? – Hyoga se surpreendeu – Nossa, nem vi o tempo passar.  
- Hyoga... Desde quando você e o Shun... Estão juntos? – Shiryu perguntou o que todos estavam querendo saber.  
- Já tem um tempo... É até difícil dizer desde quando... Sempre gostamos um do outro, mas oficialmente começamos no fim do ano passado.  
- Eu sempre desconfiei... – Seiya deu um sorriso confiante e apoiou as costas no sofa, Shiryu apenas balançou a cabeça olhando para o garoto moreno e sorrindo.

Shun tinha acabado de abrir a porta da sala. A luz estava acesa e Ikki se encontrava sentado no sofá maior com o queixo apoiado nas mãos olhando para um algum ponto do tapete. Não se moveu mesmo tendo percebido a chegada do irmão, Shun sentou ao seu lado, as mãos descansando em cima dos joelhos.

_- Nii-san..._

Shun ia começar a falar, mas o que exatamente ele não sabia. Ele amava Hyoga e a opinião de Ikki não iria mudar em nada seu sentimento, mas não queria magoar o irmão. Se ao menos Ikki pudesse aceitar...

- Então... Era por isso que você estava daquele jeito todo esse tempo... – Ikki disse de repente, sem esperar que o irmão continuasse.- Sim... Nós brigamos por culpa minha e ficamos sem nos ver durante todo esse mês... Eu o amo demais... Ficar longe dele por todo esse tempo foi horrível.  
- Vocês são crianças... – Ikki interrompe - Não podem saber o que é amor... Estão confundindo as coisas, achando que se amam quando na verdade daqui a um tempo não vão nem mais se olhar!  
-Não! Eu sei que somos muito jovens, mas eu sei o que eu sinto por ele não é só uma coisa passageira! _Nii-san_, durante toda a minha vida eu só tive você... – Shun segurou as mãos do irmão e olhava fundo em seus olhos azul escuro – Você me protegeu, me ensinou as coisas, cuidou de mim e eu te agradeço muito por tudo o que fez. Você é meu irmão, minha família... E eu vou te amar pelo resto da minha vida, mas o que eu sinto pelo Hyoga é completamente diferente... Eu não sei como descrever, mas é como se eu não pudesse viver sem ele. Quando ele não está comigo eu sinto como se tivesse uma parte de mim faltando, sinto um vazio horrível por dentro. Mas quando estamos juntos é diferente, eu me sinto tão bem, fica tudo tão perfeito... Parece que meu coração pode explodir só de chegar perto dele! É uma sensação maravilhosa... Não sei se isso é amor ou não, mas não importa o que é. Eu só sei que quero sentir isso pra sempre. 

Ikki podia ver o brilho intenso nos olhos verdes do irmão, seus lábios formavam um leve sorriso enquanto falava. Shun estava feliz e era isso que importava. Sim, como irmão mais velho e sendo a pessoa que praticamente educou o caçula Ikki preferia que Shun estivesse sentindo aquilo por alguém do sexo oposto, mas Hyoga era uma boa pessoa. Justo, forte, de bom coração e os dois sempre se deram bem desde crianças. Fênix suspirou deixando o corpo cair para trás, a mão ainda segurando a do irmão.

Certo. A vida é sua e você já tem idade suficiente pra fazer dela o que quiser... Eu só tenho um pedido... – Ikki ficou em silencio por alguns segundos olhando para o irmão como se fosse dizer algo importante – Nada de beijos e abraços na minha presença.

Shun riu do pedido do irmão e o abraçou. Ikki também sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

Muito obrigado _nii-san_!  
- Não tem por que me agradecer! Agora vai que eu sei que não é aqui que você quer ficar...

Shun saiu da sala com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, mal podia esperar para contar a Hyoga que Ikki tinha aceitado o relacionamento dos dois!

Boa noite meninos – foi a única coisa que Shun disse para Seiya e Shiryu enquanto puxava Hyoga até a escadaria.

Enquanto subiam para o quarto Shun contava a novidade:

Hum, então... Sem beijos e abraços... - Hyoga abraça Shun pela cintura fazendo o garoto andar de costas pelo corredor – Não sei se consigo...

Shun sentiu-se ser empurrado contra a parede, Hyoga forçava seu corpo contra o dele e o beijava intensamente. As mãos do loiro já tinham alcançado as pernas finas, mas fortes do outro e agora faziam o caminho até o meio delas. Shun parou o beijo para recuperar o fôlego, seus lábios estavam ligeiramente vermelhos por causa da pressão da boca de Hyoga contra a sua. Gemeu ao sentir onde a mão do namorado estava apertando e disse meio ofegante:

- Você não perde tempo... Nem chegamos no quarto e você já quer me deixar excitado!  
- Hum, acho que já perdemos tempo demais... Não concorda? – Hyoga tinha um sorriso no rosto, Shun conhecia muito bem aquele sorriso meio de lado que o loiro sempre dava quando queria mais do que simples carícias. Também sorriu concordando com o que o outro disse.  
- Mas será que a gente poderia continuar isso lá dentro? Não quero que alguém passe por aqui e nos veja desse jeito... 

Hyoga pensou na situação. Alguém poderia subir as escadas e se deparar com Shun encostado na parede gemendo enquanto ele apertava seu membro e o beijava ardentemente. Realmente era algo que ele queria que ninguém visse. Pegou Shun pela mão e o levou até seu quarto, que era o mais próximo.

Lá dentro estava escuro e só se viam as formas e sombras dos móveis, os dois riam tateando o caminho até a cama. Hyoga acendeu o abajur que ficava no móvel ao lado, não iluminava muito e deixava o ambiente com uma leve coloração, perfeita para criar um clima mais romântico. Tiraram os sapatos e sentaram no colchão macio um de frente para o outro. Shun se aproximou dando leves beijinhos no namorado, suas mãos escorregaram pelo tórax do loiro abrindo os botões de sua camisa um por um. O beijo ia se intensificando cada vez mais enquanto os toques se tornavam mais ousados.  
Hyoga deixou suas mãos entrarem na camisa de Shun e acariciava sua barriga, cintura... Puxou o corpo menor para mais perto quando chegou às costas passando as pontas dos dedos pela pele dele fazendo o garoto se arrepiar. Sem esperar mais Hyoga tira a blusa do outro jogando-a em algum lugar do chão, em seguida sua própria blusa já era delicadamente retirada, sentia as mãos macias passando por seus braços junto com o tecido da roupa que agora caia na cama. O beijo parou por um instante, Shun voltou seu olhar para o corpo de Hyoga, sentia tanta falta daquele corpo... Mal podia esperar para se entregar novamente, para senti-lo novamente tão perto, quase como se seus corpos fossem um só. Abria a calça do loiro enquanto pensava em como poderia ser possuído aquela noite... Eram tantas possibilidades, tantas maneiras que os dois ainda não tinham experimentado... Acaba deixando um riso baixo sair ao pegar o sexo já excitado de Hyoga em uma das mãos começando uma lenta massagem.

- Do que esta rindo? – Hyoga ainda acariciava as costas do outro, mordia os lábios e soltava leves gemidos por causa da lenta masturbação que estava recebendo.  
- Hum... Só pensando no que a gente vai fazer agora... - Shun se deliciava com as mordiscadas e lambidas que recebia na orelha.  
- E o que exatamente está pensando? – Hyoga perguntou com a voz baixa bem perto do ouvido de Shun.  
- Eu estou pensando... – o garoto pára com as carícias e empurra Hyoga de leve fazendo ele se recostar na cabeceira da cama – No quanto eu senti sua falta... 

Suas mãos agora desciam pelo peito do amante chegando até o abdômen, aproveitou para atacar o pescoço do namorado, enchendo de beijos, lambidas e mordidas. Hyoga não se movia e prestava atenção em cada movimento de Shun, o garoto estava querendo tomar o controle, coisa que nunca tinha feito antes e não era ele quem iria pará-lo! Estava curioso para ver o que o seu "anjinho" estava pensando em fazer. Shun passava os lábios por todo o pescoço do namorado, desceu até o peito lambendo cada mamilo bem delicadamente. Sua língua chegou até o umbigo de Hyoga deixando uma trilha de saliva por todo o tórax dele. A calça já estava aberta e Shun precisou apenas puxa-la para baixo para revelar a ereção do Cisne. Jogou o jeans no chão juntamente com a cueca deixando o loiro completamente exposto e vulnerável na cama. Hyoga estava boquiaberto com toda a atenção que estava recebendo, era sempre ele quem enchia Shun de beijos e caricias, mas ele não estava nem pensando em trocar de posição... Via o garoto passando os lábios por suas coxas lambendo sua pele, se aproximando cada vez mais de seu sexo. A luz fraca deixava ver uma leve coloração vermelha no rosto afeminado. Estaria envergonhado ou apenas tão excitado quanto ele? Não importava, Shun estava irresistível, ao mesmo tempo adorável e sexy. Deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir os lábios macios do garoto percorrendo a extensão de seu membro começando na parte mais baixa até a glande, dando algumas leves chupadas ali.

Shun levantou o rosto olhando para a expressão de Hyoga, era maravilhoso saber que era ele quem estava provocando aquelas reações no rapaz, mas ele mesmo não estava se agüentando. Sua calça apertava desconfortavelmente e ele sabia que precisava de um pouco de alívio. Ficou de joelhos na cama, uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Hyoga, os lábios do russo estavam na altura de sua barriga e ele aproveitou para beijar aquela pele branca e gostosa à sua frente. As mãos do loiro começavam a entrar pelo jeans azul que Shun usava, seus dedos tocavam o cós da cueca branca de algodão que protegia a parte mais delicada do corpo de seu amante. Pouco a pouco mais da pele de Andrômeda ficava a mostra, seus pelos arrepiavam por onde os dedos de Hyoga passavam. Quadris, pernas, coxas... Levantou um pouco os joelhos um de cada vez para poder retirar por completo a roupa e logo em seguida sentou-se de frente para o outro. Não demorou para que os beijos recomeçassem, Hyoga puxou o corpo menor para bem perto do seu fazendo as ereções se encontrarem, nenhum dos dois tentava mais abafar os gemidos, o mundo agora girava em torno daquele quarto e nada fora dele parecia existir.

Shun passou os braços pelo pescoço de Hyoga acariciando por vezes sua face e seus ombros... Já o loiro passeava com as mãos sem pressa pelas belas curvas de Andrômeda. O beijo parou por um curto instante, Shun levantou o corpo se apoiando de leve nos próprios joelhos, Hyoga por sua vez levava as mãos ao encontro a entrada de Shun, não para penetrá-lo, mas para ajudá-lo a se posicionar corretamente onde devia.

Lembrou da primeira vez que se entregou à Hyoga, teve um pouco de medo no inicio, medo de que doesse, afinal ali não era o lugar certo para que acontecesse uma penetração. Hyoga forçou sua entrada uma vez sem conseguir entrar por completo, o garoto mais novo sentiu uma pontada de dor e se assustou dizendo que não conseguiria continuar. Hyoga estava fazendo de tudo para que a primeira vez dos dois fosse maravilhosa e tinha sido até aquele momento, ele não entendia por que seu corpo ainda oferecia resistência, se desculpava com o namorado enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, ele queria muito se entregar e Hyoga queria muito possuí-lo. Lembrou-se das palavras que o loiro sussurrou em seu ouvido, parecia que as tinha ouvido há apenas um dia atrás:

_"Sabe, eu até hoje sinto seu cosmo dentro de mim... Me aquecendo por dentro, me mantendo vivo... O que eu quero agora é que você me sinta dentro de você... Vamos ser um só... Não precisa resistir, eu não vou te machucar nunca"_.

Voltou de suas lembranças olhando fundo nos olhos azuis a sua frente, agora sabia que não iria resistir, forçou o corpo pra baixo sentindo-se ser completado de uma só vez, curvou as costas e gemeu alto sentindo o membro de Hyoga pulsando dentro de si. Sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado com força, os dois tão próximos podiam sentir o ritmo acelerado de seus corações batendo juntos. Começou então a movimentar lentamente o corpo, escondeu o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço do amante dando alguns beijos ali, as mãos do russo acariciavam a pele pálida de suas costas, mas seu toque estava diferente, Shun sentia um frio agradável onde quer que as pontas dos dedos de Hyoga tocassem, mas o frio foi aumentando cada vez mais, os pelos de seus braços se arrepiaram com a repentina mudança de temperatura. Abraçou mais o namorado em busca de conforto, mas seu corpo estava tão frio como gelo. Shun sentia o ar congelado penetrando em sua pele e em sua carne, parecia estar congelando sua própria alma! Sua voz não passava de um sussurro no ouvido do namorado:

Você está frio...

Sentiu Hyoga soltar um pouco os braços que o prendiam, aproveitou para separar um pouco o corpo do dele, estava tão gelado, por mais que quisesse ficar próximo de Hyoga não ia conseguir! O loiro não se moveu, pressionava a cintura de Shun para baixo para que ele não parasse com os movimentos lentos que fazia. Seu tom de voz não muito mais alto do que o do outro.

- É assim que eu me sinto quando não estou com você. Frio.  
- Mas eu estou aqui agora e vou estar sempre que precisar... 

Shun passava as mãos pelo peito do russo e o olhava fixamente. O loiro fechou os olhos e repousou a cabeça no ombro do garoto menor voltando a abraçá-lo mais intensamente. Shun sentia pontadas queimando sua pele ao tocar no corpo gélido de Hyoga, mas por mais que doesse ele não queria se separar, aquele frio não era nada comparado à vontade imensa de estar nos braços de seu amor. A voz de Hyoga saiu abafada e baixa:

Eu sempre vou precisar do seu calor... Sempre. Eu preciso que você me aqueça.

Shun entendeu o que devia fazer para acabar com aquele frio, envolveu o pescoço de Hyoga com seus braços finos, aumentou um pouco mais os movimentos nos quadris ao mesmo tempo em que começava a elevar a própria energia, ele sabia que seu cosmo era quente o suficiente para esquentar não só a si mesmo, mas também a Hyoga. Sabia, pois já tinha feito isso antes. Mesmo não tendo ouvido as palavras emocionadas de Hyoga momentos depois de quase ter se sacrificado para trazê-lo de volta a vida, Shun sentia em seu coração que tinha sido o responsável pela mudança no interior do antes tão frio rapaz. A temperatura no quarto fechado foi aos poucos ficando mais quente, Hyoga sentia-se cada vez mais leve ao perceber que seu corpo estava sendo aquecido, sentiu-se protegido como nunca antes. Naquele momento em que a vida de Shun entrava novamente em seu corpo ele teve certeza de que não precisava de mais nada além da pessoa que estava em seus braços. Abriu os olhos claros e sorriu olhando nos olhos verdes do outro. Os dois corpos já suados pela excitação e pela temperatura se moviam juntos, entregues completamente um ao outro.

_"Cosmo, energia vital que corre em nosso sangue."  
"Cosmo, pequeno universo dentro de cada um de nós. Exploda-o e poderá alcançar o infinito."_

Dois cosmos fundidos, duas vidas que se tornaram uma só. Juntas por toda a eternidade.

**Fim**


End file.
